Stranger Things: Test Subject: 013
by AbsenceofBreath
Summary: 013 a test subject from MK Ultra has escaped. see how he uses the powers of mind control to survive his new environment.
1. Chapter 1

*****SEASON 2 SPOILERS WARNING*****

 **This story is a view of a subject under the influence of the scientists at MK Ultra since early childhood and tested for the longest time. this is the story of 013.**

 **Chapter one: The Voices**

013 lie in bed, he was supposed to be sleeping but the sounds kept him awake. these sounds weren't coming from another room or object, these sounds slept in the back of his head waiting for the quiet hours to tell him bad things that scared him. He rolled unto his side the coils in the small mattress springing his had being to twitch as it always did when his power was active. _My nose will bleed too_ he thought, _then i'll know bath didn't help and they lied._ Frustrated and tired he let his thoughts drifted towards earlier today when he had been in the test room with the three white clothed men.

"Today is a very special day, do you know why?" One had asked.

"No."013 said.

"Today is your first bath isn't it exciting!"

He thought about that for a moment he was told the bath would help the voices stop and help control his mind. Because if he didn't he could likely destroy others minds with his own. He scared himself, sometimes hearing others thoughts put him at disease for they thought weird things that he didn't understand. One day he heard a name that sounded like his own 011 but he never asked about because those thoughts were in sadness.

"Yes." 013 said with a grin.

He put on a rubber suit and the scientists rushed him out the door to the hallways he had walked many times. Though only once, he remembers the time when he didn't walk them and he was dragged away from them, the day he killed a man.

013 quickly pushed the thought from his mind and walked through a large steel door into a large room with a bath in the center. He was so excited to stop hearing the voices at night that he nearly tripped walking through the door.

"Watch yourself there" said a tall older man also dressed in white "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself and ruin the bath now, would you?"

013 shook his head and straightened himself up, this man seemed nice his smile was confident and his eyes were too but something in the back of 013's head said "He doesn't know if this is right".

"Now, if you get scared and want out of the bath, knock on the side." the older man said making a knocking gesture with his hand.

013 nodded but didn't understand if this bath was going to help him why would he be scared? after all nothing could be more scary than what the voices say to him at bedtime. Maybe after the bath he'll be able to see the other one like him, maybe they would have powers like him and he could find someone like him to be with.

Climbing up the ladder to the tank he looked into the hole right above it and his hand began to twitch and shake as it did when he was preparing to use his powers. He stepped forward onto the bar and it began to lower him into the tank as a doctor fastened a weird device over his head. 013 plunged into the water and felt it enclose around him, he released the bar he began to float in the middle of the bath. He closed he eyes and as soon as he did he heard the voices coming in fast and angry, he shook and shuddered the shock of so many voices overwhelming him was almost too much too bare he felt as if he was going to die.

And then it all stopped.

For the first time in too many days the voices were gone and he could hear nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around, his surroundings were black and the floor slightly wet. He took a step forward and heard a noise behind him, it sounded like footsteps walking through water. He spun around and saw a girl his height sitting on a rubbery seat with their elbow resting on a object he couldn't see. The girl seemed to be staring at something in the distance but he saw nothing, she looked strange with hair pulled back on her head and black surrounding her eyes. He had never seen this girl before but somehow he knew her name.

"Eleven" he blurted out into the darkness.

The girl looked up suddenly in his direction and stared right into his eyes, he could see her shocked and confused. He took a step back in surprise and then she looked around him a little more and returned to the thing she was staring at.

Then she turned into a grey smoke and was suddenly gone, he began to feel sad and lonely again when he heard something. It sounded like a low rumble and then a voice came into his head loud and angry.

"KILL"

He woke in the bath completely in the dark and he begun to slam his hand on the side, while all the voices returned to him. He began to shake and freeze, and the last thing he remembered was a light opening at the top.

 _Why would they lie to me?_ he asked himself waking out of his dream and sitting up on the side of his bed, _and where is Eleven?_

Then his light flashed off and on in his room, he looked at it and it seemed to be turning on and off rapidly. That was when he heard it a loud scream followed by a alarming bell the sounds outside his room became louder than the ones in his head and he stood up and walked over too the door. There were loud screams with weird growling sounds in the hallway causing 013 to back away from the door with caution in mind. This pattern seemed to go on for a while before the screams stopped, he approached the door again and this time in opened with a loud thud and the lights stopped at the same time.

013 was scared, he didn't understand what was happening, the door never opened without someone there and he didn't know if he was allowed to leave his room. Still he walked to the door opening it with a pull that took some effort, he stepped outside to see and smell some scary things that the voices told him about. There were people frozen on the walls and floor, but these people didn't have white on there clothes it was a dark red. Fear was in his mind now and it was so strong that it almost hurt because he knew that these people were not frozen. Just like the man he met all those years ago, the one that made him be dragged through the hallways, they too were stained with red and killed.

He swallowed realizing his throat was dry and took a step forward out of the safety of his room. The halls had flashing yellow lights in random areas from boxes that 013 hadn't noticed until today, he made his way toward the end of the hallway keeping his eyes up and alert avoid the scary things on the sides of the hallway. He turned right and was met with two doors sided by side, he pushed through them and heard a noise further down the hallway it sounded like angry grumbles. He looked but didn't see anything so he walk forward carefully, he saw that this hallway had no bodies in it and to metal doors at the end of it. He made it to the metal doors and tried pushing on them but it didn't work but he noticed a weird circle next to them that said "^", he tried tapping it but nothing happened. Growing frustrated he slammed his hand on the side of the circle and then he heard a loud growl coming from behind him.

He turned around slowly and found a creature half his height at the end of the hallway it was dark and had no face, he grew weary of it quickly for the voices in this creature's head were dark and full of bad. The creature took one look at him a ran at him at an alarming speed, 013 didn't hesitate the fear building to a tipping point in his head, and he ran down a hallway to his right letting a sharp sound escape his voice before slamming through another set of two doors. He could hear the thoughts getting closer so he ran to the room on his right and tried to open the door but it was locked, scared he hid in the side of the door frame.

The creature soon burst through the door and he could hear it pause and look around, the thoughts in its head racing but one ran clear "KILL". 013 could hear it walking closer and soon it would be right on top of him, he closed his eyes and thought he could forget this and that he was still in the bath, but he knew it wasn't true. The creature was steps away from finding him.

He had had enough of this in one quick motion he jumped from behind his cover throwing his hand up he entered the mind of the creature before him, feeling the thoughts of the creature coursing through him he felt his skin burning from the inside and his hand begin to twitch when he rose it toward the creature. 013 used the fear he had been holding in and forced it into the creatures mind, the creature reacted by making a squealing sound and shivering. Hands shaking 013 sent one final thought that he had done only once before and the creature stopped moving suddenly, it dropped to the floor with a loud thud and he new that the danger was gone.

Tired and weak 013 dropped to one knee and tried to keep awake, he thoughts were once again becoming his own and he began to bleed from his nose. He looked to the thing before him and felt sick in himself, _what have I done, why am I like this?_ he thought his head going rapid with words and voices. He looked for a way out of the hallway he was in, trying to avoid the bad thoughts that he just completed for the voices, he saw a doorway that had no door that led to steps going upwards. He began to approach them but heard a new noise coming from them, stopped for a second hoping that it wasn't another creature he would have to kill.

He stepped through the doorway and looked over to his right and saw the tall older man he had seen earlier today sitting in the corner of the room with one hand on his leg which was red and wet. 013 he heard him make a sound like he was trying to talk to him but could not say the words, 013 walked over to him and looked down on him remembering the test earlier today and how they lied to him about it. In fact they lied to him so many times, when they said it wouldn't hurt it always did, and when they said he wasn't dangerous after he killed that man he knew he was, and now when the bath was going to get rid of the voices and instead it brought them here.

"You lied, and they came." 013 said with anger in his chest, he had never felt so mad at anything before because now he could see their lies.

He took a step back from the man and could immediately see the sadness in his eyes, but 013 didn't care for he was leaving this place and never coming back. He walked up the steps to another hallway that he walked all the way down to the end, and pushed through the two doors into a large room with glass windows bigger then the ones he had seen before as well as a set of doors made of glass. He looked through and saw black outlines of things he had never seen before, his mind trying to wander away from the body in the corner of the room he walked over to the glass door that seemed to have lines running across it and he pushed it open.

The new room was cold and so large he could not see where it ended, there were objects that he could understand their function for they weren't alive. But on his left there was something alive but it couldn't think thoughts it was a bunch of circles attached by thin sticks in a neat square, he looked around it for signs of life but the bunch itself was alive. Taking another quick look around he saw a metal see through wall surrounded him and beyond that wall was tall polls who where also alive in a weird way.

He took another step forward when he heard it, a pair of footsteps heading in his direction. He grew scared not wanting another bad thing to happen to him today he hid in the bunches of sticks and circles, and listened. The footsteps grew closer and 013 peeked out of his hiding spot just enough to see two figures walking down the gray path. One of them was tall and carried a weird thing that seemed to be too big for his hands and he was pointing it forward towards the building. The other however was smaller and in one quick glance he noticed who it was immediately and 013 sat in shock.

It was Eleven.

She looked just as 013 saw her in his bath, with her haired pulled back and dark circles around her eyes. She passed by him and never saw him, so in effort to get her attention but not wanting to be noticed by the large person he entered her mind and said "Eleven, look at me." She paused with her walking and took a glance at the bunch of sticks he was in and 013 nearly stepped out when the large person turned and said " Hey, kid is something wrong? ".

Eleven shook her head and continued walking with the large man into the building, 013 felt his chest hurt for only a moment and decided it would not be worth it if he were to enter that room again so he left the safety of the bunch and continued walking down the road Eleven had came from. Not looking back he began to run away from the room where he grew from just a small child into the area with many living polls.

013 never forgot that day, because to him it was the first day of his new life.

 **Author Note:**

 **Please leave a comment describing your thoughts and tell me if you enjoyed so that I can decide the outcome of 013 story. I love this show so much so i thought a might give it a character that you can hopefully put yourself in their shoes and felt their emotions and their troubles. I know this story runs a little short the next one will be much longer.**

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile but i'm back to continue the the tale of 013 and... Murray and if you don't know who that is your not a true stranger things fan...so here it is chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: The Man with the Beard**

The Poles of wood flew by 013 in flashes of dark black, the ground rough and sharp on his bare feet, it seemed to cut at his flesh but he didn't care his heart was racing with the thrill of what had happened. The air wasn't thick or clean it was somehow thin and musty making him feel as light as the air, he felt the life stirring all around him in the poles of wood the small bugs and in the ground like blood veins.

Suddenly his head slammed into a large chunk of wood jutting out of the pole knocking him on his back. 013's hands ran to his head as a stinging pain rang throughout his skull, he look up toward the ceiling and saw there was none, it appeared to run on forever into a black endless void with lights that sparkled with a nice soft glow.

The pain from his head feeling muddled as he stared up at the ceiling that wasn't there. ' _why have i never seen this?'_ 013 thought as he gazed into the void but then he thought that he never actually knew anything about the doctors and men in white other then that they were trying to "help" him but that didn't work, not once had they explained why he was the way he was and what their plan was for him. Frustration built up the more he thought about these people and soon anger grew with heat in his body.

But his anger was cut of by a sharp scream from the voices in his head, 013 yelled in surprise as the loud and outspoken pain ripped through his body before causing his vision to fade to black.

 **Murray's** **POV**

 _'They should never had underestimated the power of a freelance journalist'_ Murray thought while watching the last of the military pile out of Hawkins National Laboratory. Today was a great day not only did his story make the front page but it got it's own news coverage as well, and the Hollands had even paid him for the closure on the daughters death. _' who would have ever thought that the biggest story of my freelance career would happen in a small town in the middle of nowhere Indiana '_ He thought while grinning at a solider whom had just given him the middle finger.

His mind wandered for a little longer before he realized that all the trucks were gone, so he picked up his chair threw it in the back of the van then got in the car and started to drive back to his apartment. The road traveled next to the woods near the laboratory, the same woods where that kid got kidnapped by the monster from the upside-down. The drive was going nicely before he saw some kid standing in the middle of the road a little too late, he swerved his car off the road and onto a ditch. Luckily the airbag didn't go off and the car seemed relatively alright, Murray got out of the car and the kid spotted him and tried to make a sprint for it. Fortunately Murray wasn't as old as he thought and he caught the kid in no time flat and was about to start chewing him out.

But this kid was different he was in a hospital gown that was covered in mud and grass stains he was barefoot with an haircut almost down to the scalp, his dark blue eyes full of fear and confusion. Murray was confused as well because all signs pointed to this kid either running away from a hospital because of the gown, or running away from the military because of the haircut none of which sounded like he ought to be screwing with right now.

"who are you?, Where are you parents?" He shook the kid a little to knock him out of his stasis. But the kid didn't say anything and looked as if he hadn't understood a word he said.

"Hey, you know I can press charges for you damaging my car right?"However the kid still stared blankly a placid expression only serving to anger Murray more.

"Look kid, when I talk to you answer me!" he was almost yelling now when he was cut off by a sharp sting in the back of his head and a clear crisp voice say " Stop " and immediately his body locked up and became stiff for a moment making him collapse on the ground after a moment the feeling began to return to his body. He got up realizing what had just happened and saw the kid was frowning at him with a small amount of blood running from his nose.

"What the hell was that?" he said but knew the answer.

This kid once belonged to the scientists at Hawkins National Laboratory.

 **013's POV**

The man with the beard was not nice at first he looked angry and asked questions 013 didn't understand but once 013 was in his "car" he felt much better around him.

"I've got some Beef Jerky in the compartment in front of you, go ahead and take some." he pointed to the small cupboard in front of 013 as if he wanted something so he opened it to find two white bags opened with brown wood looking chips. He picked one up and held it out to the man with beard.

"No, it's for you" he said pushing 013's hand away "your supposed to eat it, it's the least I can do for all the shit you had to go through to get out of that place. "

013 didn't catch everything he said except that this was his to eat, he gratefully accepted the "Beef Jerky" and started to eat it quickly but soon learned that this food was tough and chewy but still full of flavor and slightly spicy causing him to slow down, that didn't stop him from devouring the next two bags graciously.

"Wow, you eat like you haven't eaten in years, you can call me Murray by the way" the man said pointing to himself. " I'm assuming that you don't have name, so do mind if I know your number?" He didn't know what the man was talking about with all these names until Murray pointed to 013's wrist, for some reason he wanted to see the mark there which he showed to him briefly before returning to the last piece of beef jerky.

"0-1-3 huh? Thirteen. Well, thirteen you won't have to worry about those scientists anymore. We're gonna get you where you need to go and You'll be safe." Murray said.

"Safe?" he repeated back to him as he didn't know what it meant.

"Safe means a place where no one can find you" he explained."Man, I had a feeling you weren't gonna be silent this whole drive, that would have been boring"

013 barely heard he last comment he was to busy witnessing the wonder outside the car's glass barrier. It was a mix of objects moving fast enough that the colors seem to blur the closer they got to the car. The poles from earlier he learned were called "trees" and they passed the car at such high speeds it nearly made 013 sick. The car seeming to hum and creak with the curves of the path is traveled. He slowly felt himself drifting of the sleep with each turn.

013 was awoken abruptly by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Get up buddy we're here, Welcome to my both my Apartment and current work space" Murray said while pulling on 013 to get out of the seat.

013 got out and looked around at his new surroundings. He seemed to be in a place with colors painted in a strange design on the side of the corner square that was a "Apartment" as Murray called it. The apartment had a metal door on the left side of the corner which Murray walked up to with the keys that he appeared to be shuffling around with looking for the right ones. When it appeared that he had found the right ones he inserted them into the door and opened it.

The inside was so much more exciting then the outside he barely heard Murray say he had to "Use the phone" whatever that meant. There was paper all over the walls and floor with messy writings on it. The room was filled with color and stranger things then anything he had ever seen before. Strange glass boxes were all along one wall and glinted with the light coming from the lights placed around the room in weird places. 013 walked over to the long colored chair and sat down and the texture was soft and he started to feel comfort in this new safe place.

Then he overheard Murray talking but when he turned his head he wasn't talking to him he was talking into a strange brick placed near his ear.

"... Remember the story you gave me... yes, well I think it just got a whole lot more complicated... look I can't say anything over the phone, just come over to my office and I'll explain it all to you once your here... I think I found one."

 **Authors note:**

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter and I know I said I would make this one longer but I didn't have much time with school and all and I didn't want to leave 013's story without a decent cliffhanger. Anyways I want to know what you think and if you like it.**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
